


January 11th, 2021

by Schweet



Series: Random Thoughts [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: I don't know about y'all, but I'm pretty fucking mad right now- which doesn't mesh well with me trying to deal with my own shit
Series: Random Thoughts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835461





	January 11th, 2021

There are so many horrible things in the world right now

And yet I am preoccupied with my body

Because Australia is on fire again

But I hate the way my stomach hangs

Almost 2 million dead

And yet I can’t get over the stretch marks on my arms

49% of those in California ICU’s will not walk out

I can’t look away from the earlobes that fling themselves from my skull

Shots fired at the capitol

My left breast is fatter than the right

Domestic terrorists groomed by a man who calls himself king

Fat thighs but no ass to accompany it

A VP too weak to invoke the 25th because crimes must be punished but apparently not his

A circus of acne defiling the features of my face that I actually like

I am convinced I will not live past 25

Staircase teeth

Polar bears are drowning

And I have no jawline

And a stupid fucking horse has his grubby cheeto hooves all over the big red button

And I weigh over 170 pounds

And those who were supposed to uphold the rule of law have strangled it with their blood red hands

And all I have left is a body I have destroyed

Our country is being pulled apart at the seams and half our citizens are cheering her demise

And the only thing I like about myself are the thin white lines covering both arms like checkerboards


End file.
